Ghostly Encounter
by Kay54
Summary: AU. G was a ghost who had the misfortune of falling in love with a living breathing boy. Now both of their lives have started to become complicated. 0227 & 1827
1. The Beginning Pt 1

**The Beginning Part 1 **

If you asked him, sitting on his comfy couch right now, G would tell you that his life was way easier when he was alive then died. He has been shot in the shoulder, stabbed twice, back stabbed by a comrade, and put in more life risking situations than an average person should be in. G thought dying would be the start of a peaceful afterlife, not the start of a long never ending battle.

G sighed. Yes, he was currently a ghost. Well... more like a spirit that just could not find peace with the world. For more than forty years now, (including the years he was alive) he has been kind of stuck in this same house since he moved to Japan with his best friend and one-sided crush, Giotto. Just like now, G was sitting on the same (old) couch he was last laying on before he got a serious headache and died in his sleep.

He really needed a smoke right about now. To bad ghost can not smoke. That would of calm down his nerves, or at least put his mind at ease a bit.

Call G crazy, but he had a small feeling that something was going to happen to him today. Something life changing.

Was he finally going to the afterlife? Nah, G gave up on that forty years ago. Someone finally tearing his house down? No. Strangely enough, people do not care about his house enough to do anything with it.

Then what was it?

He heard a sound from outside! Footsteps? They were walking towards the front door. G hoped it wasn't one of those annoying little children daring each other to go inside the 'Haunted House' again. Those brats were scared of anything. Even a bug.

The front door opened. On alert, G quickly stood up and grabbed a broken glass cup. He did not want to hurt the intruder, just throw it at the wall to scare them. The door opened wider, a bush of brown hair peaked through and seconds later, their whole body came in.

It was a boy. Teenager? No, a young adult. The boy looked very nervous as he quickly glanced around G's house. He kept a hold on the door handle like he was ready to run out any second.

G had to admit that the boy looked very much like a mini younger version of Giotto. With that same bushy hair style ( though Giotto's bangs were slightly longer) and short legs. Heck! Even their face structure was very similar.

Kind of smiling, the boy took one last glance before running out the door.

G did not know it yet, but this was the beginning of his love for the boy.

GhostlyEncounter~GhostlyEncounter~

First it started with simple things like a bunch of men redoing his bathroom. Then this lead to them remodeling all the rooms and replacing things. At first G had tried ways to scare them off via opening and shutting doors to just hiding their tools. It worked the first few times and G was finally able to get some rest.

That is until the Giotto look alike boy started coming along with the 'fixer uppers'.

For some reason G did not want to scare the boy away. He wanted him to keep coming. Because of that, the workers continued their work and before he knew it, all his old and broken down furniture was gone and replaced with brand new ones. Even G's old bedroom set was replaced with a king size bed with a cute little lion cub picture in the middle of the bed spread.

Wait! Cute?

G mentally slapped himself. Since when did he start describing things as cute? If anything, that little lion cub bed spread was just childish for someone of that boy's age. Whatever age he was.

Getting back on topic, his whole world was changing. In only a few months, everything about his house, furniture, his private space was becoming only small fragments of what it use to be. And why? Just because he wanted to seethe small Giotto look alike boy who was planning on moving here. A living, breathing boy planning to move in here!

It was not until after the house improvements were finish that the drama kind of started though.

Three days before he officially moved in, the boy had brought with him who G had thought was just a male friend. The man had pitch black hair with eyes to match. His hand were folded. The man looked around. G instantly did not like him. He carried with him a 'I'm better than you' attitude.

The boy was apparently giving him a tour of the house. They stopped at every room with the boy giving a little speech about every improvement he had made. The black haired man did not seemed that much interested. Half way in the hallway, the man stopped the boy and whispered something into the boy's ear.

At that, the boy instantly started blushing before pointing to his (and formerly G's) bedroom. They then both went in.

For some reason, G did not follow them. A small part of him told himself not to while a bigger part of him knew he was going to be heartbroken if he did follow them to his bedroom. Not that staying away helped much. In a matter of seconds, he could hear moans and sex talk coming from inside the bedroom.

Why couldn't he just die and go to the afterlife like normal people?


	2. The Beginning Pt 2

**The Beginning Part 2**

Tsuna looked out the cafe's window and up at the sky. When you really looked up, the clouds really did look high up. Way higher than what they portray to you on television. Tsuna sometimes wondered if there was a big castle hidden on top of the clouds; invisible to human eyes. Maybe his died grandfather was in that castle watching over him.

"Juudaime! Juudaime!"

Those clouds sure did look comfy right about now. The perfect place fore him to just close his eyes and take a nice long nap. No pillows, blanket, or anything. Just him cuddled up in a ball.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna almost jumped, waking up from his daydream. He could hear Yamamoto happily laughing at his embarrassing moment. He looked down at his drink. A mango strawberry smoothie. Usually he loved going here, but today he just was not in it. Maybe he was just tired from unpacking all night. Yeah, that had to be it.

It had been officially a day since he moved into his 'new' house. The place was kind of a keep-safe for his family. As a child, his grandfather had told him it used to belong to his most cherish friend ever. After that said friend died, his grandfather brought the house. He did not want anyone tearing it down because it was the last memory he had of his friend.

Or something like that.

"Sorry Gokudera." Tsuna grabbed his smoothie and started playing around with his straw. "It's just that I have been up all night unpacking my things. Must be tired."

"Aw," Yamamoto wrapped one of his arms around Tsuna, pulling them closer together. "You should of just called us Tsuna. We would of gladly came to help."

"Get your dirty arm off Juudaime!" Gokudera threw a used napkin at Yamamoto. When it fell on the table, Yamamoto started his laughing again. "But the idiot is right. You should of called us. You knew we would of came no matter what time it was."

"It's okay." Tsuna slurped on his smoothie. "I wanted to be by myself anyways. Gives me a chance to get use to living alone you know."

Yamamoto blinked his eyes. " Hibari isn't moving in with you?"

Tsuna shook his head and stretched his arms across the table. " He doesn't like the house. He says he rather stay in a more traditional Japanese home. Not that I wanted him to live with me anyways!" Tsuna did not want to sound disappointed to his two best friends.

"That's the spirit Juudaime!" Gokudera leaned back in his chair and nodded his head. He was suddenly way more cheerful. "Honestly I don't see why you're dating him. He's way below you."

"Come on Gokudera." Yamamoto said. "Hibari isn't that bad."

"Shut up you baseball idiot!"

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh. "Come down Gokudera." He hated it when they started fighting about his relationship with Hibari Kyouya. Somehow, someway, Gokudera and Yamamoto would start a small argument ( though Gokudera did most of the yelling) over if Hibari was right for him. Not that Tsuna would complain. There were numerous things he did not like about Hibari. But wasn't that part of being in a relationship. Right? "Let's talk about something else."

"I agree with Tsuna." Yamamoto took a bite of his blueberry muffin. "Let's talk about his haunted house instead."

"Wait!" Tsuna choked. "You don't seriously think my new house is haunted do you?"

"Of course!" Gokudera chipped in, giving in his opinion. "It's old and has been here more than three of us have been born. Of course there is some ghost around just waiting to be discovered."

"Hii!" Tsuna screamed, making everyone in the cafe stop what they were doing for a second and focus on them. "Don't say that Gokudera! I have to sleep there at night you know."

"I'm sorry Juudaime!" Gokudera banged his head on the table. "That was stupid of me to say that."

Yamamoto just smiled as he ate the rest of his blueberry muffin. For some reason he always found everything Gokudera did absolutely hilarious. No matter how stupid it was. Even if Gokudera was trying to kill him."

Tsuna stood up and grabbed his smoothie. "I'm going home. There is still a few things I have to finish."

Gokudera stood up also. "I'm coming with you Juudaime! We can get things done faster together."

"No." Tsuna pointed at the table they were just sitting at. "I am probably going to sleep the minute I get in anyways."

Gokudera started complaining under his breath but besides that, he sat back down with Yamamoto. Tsuna looked back one more time before leaving the cafe. He was an adult now. He needed to learn how to do things for himself now. Without the help of his parents, Reborn, Hibari, or his friends.

Tsuna felt his pants pocket start vibrating. Someone had sent him a message? Pulling his phone out, he quickly unlocked it so he could read what ever message he had gotten.

_Hibari:_

_I want to go out for dinner tonight._

Tonight? It was already past four. That was not enough time for him to take his nap and still have time to get ready. Tsuna sent him a message back.

_To tired tonight. How about tomorrow?_

He did not wait for Hibari's answer back. Tsuna put his phone back in his pants pocket and started walking away. Right now, all he cared about was getting home.

Ghostly Encounter~Ghostly Encounter~

G pressed a random button on the television remote. The channel changed. This so called 'flat screen TV' was so strange yet so fascinating. Sure there were televisions coming out when he was still alive, but they were nothing like this. These flat screen televisions made G felt like he was suddenly on some alien planet. He wondered if there was some crime show or-

Wait!

He heard footsteps approaching closer to the front door. It was Tsunayoshi. G quickly pressed the red off button on the remote. The boy would be terrified if he walked in and found the television set magically on. Especially sine he had not touch it since last night.

G watched at Tsunayoshi stretched his arms and yawned as he walked in. He turned around to close the door. "I'm home." He said to himself.\

Leaning on the kitchen wall, G could not help but laugh at what the boy said. "Welcome back." He knew Tsunayoshi could not hear or see him but he could not help it. Whether the boy ever finds out or not, they were house mates now. What was G's was now Tsunayoshi's. Two house mates living together with one in love with the other.

Tsunayoshi walked straight into their bedroom and jumped straight on the bed. In less than five minutes , G could hear faint sounds of snoring. He smirked. Tsunayoshi must have been very tired to have fallen asleep this fast. G walked up to the boy and fixed his position (so he would not have any back problems when he woke up) and placed a pillow underneath the boy's head.

"Good night."

He bent down and placed his lips on Tsunayoshi's cheek.


	3. The Beginning Pt 3

**The Beginning Part 3**

Tsuna could feel it. Someone else hands on him as they moved his body around in a more comfortable position. Tsuna did not know it he was just dreaming or not, but he like the touch of the person's hands. They made him feel protected. Secured. Then their lips settled down on his hot cheek-

Wait a minute!

Why was his cheek suddenly turning hot all of a sudden? Something very hot was leaning on his face right. "Ah!" Tsuna kicked his legs and sat up. He looked to his right to see Hibari standing besides the bed, with a take out bag in his hand. "Hibari? That was you?"

"Herbivore." Hibari sat down on the side of the bed. He passed Tsuna a container and chopsticks. "Eat."

Nodding, Tsuna slowly took the hot container and chopsticks. He could tell. Hibari had that irritated looked on his face. "You're mad at me right? Because I didn't want to go out for...for dinner."

"You were tired so I ordered us take out instead. Now eat." Hibari got out a box container for himself and broke his chopsticks apart.

Tsuna looked down at the small, white container. Hibari had gotten them Chinese food. This was rare. Hibari hardly got them anything we wanted without Tsuna having to ask him ( and sometimes that did not work). "Did you get me any egg rolls?"

"Here."

In less than a second, an egg roll came flying at his face. "Hii!" Tsuna screamed as his hands barely caught the burning hot roll. He started blowing on his hands. "You could of burned me!"

"But I didn't." Hibari placed a piece of pepper steak in his mouth.

Smiling, Tsuna bit his egg roll and scooted over closer to Hibari. Even with all his insults, abuse, and indifferent attitude concerning things, Tsuna could tell that Hibari loved him. If he did not, why bother fixing his sleeping position and putting a pillow underneath his head?

"Thank you." Tsuna broke his chopsticks apart and opened the container of shrimp fried rice.

"Hn." was all Hibari said.

"..."

"..."

"Hibari?" Tsuna blinked his eyes as looked at Hibari. "How did you get inside my house? I don't remember giving you a key yet."

~~Ghostly Encounter~~

They seemed so close. G leaned beside the door as he watched Tsunayoshi and his bastard of a boyfriend ate together. He did not want to admit it (and he really did not want to), but they _almost_ looked good together. He could tell that Hibari Kyouya really cared about Tsunayoshi.

That did not mean he liked it though.

G knew it was wrong, but he really wished Hibari Kyouya would just die in a fire or something. Damn! He hasn't felt this much jealousy since Giotto married that Japanese woman.

~~Ghostly Encounter~~Ghostly Encounter~~

_The next day_

Tsuna fell back on his sofa. He diffidently felt better today. That ten hour nap (not really a nap then) was what he need. Of course, the Chinese food Hibari brought helped. With that, Tsuna was able to finish unpacking, take the trash out, and clean the place up a little.

He already felt like this was going to be a peaceful day.

He had plan to just spend this day laying on the sofa watching TV. Tsuna had already brought a few groceries when he first got here, so later he could make some curry (his mom had taught him to make it). Maybe he could even study a bit for when school started again.

Yes.

This was going to be a very peaceful and lazy day for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"JUUDAIME!" A loud yell followed by repetitious knocks on his front door blasted in Tsuna's poor ear. It was Gokudera and it looked like he need him for something.

So long peaceful and lazy day. Hello Gokudera Hayato.

"Juudaime! I have something really important to show you!" Gokudera's knocking had stopped, but for this early in the morning (it was around 10). He hoped the neighbors don't start complaining about the noise.

"I'm coming Gokudera." Tsuna walked over towards the front door. He yawned as he slowly unlocked the top locks and twisted the doorknob. "What's wrong?"

Gokudera was dressed in casual clothing, which included a lot of jewelery, and had the same look he usually had when he was around Tsuna. In his left hand was a small black book. "I finally have it Juudaime!" he said.

Tsuna stared at the book. "What is it?"

Gokudera eyes began to sparkle as he put the book right in front of Tsuna's face. "It's a spell and ritual book. I ordered it to help solve your ghost problems."

"My ghost problems?"

'That's right, Juudaime." Gokudera walked inside Tsuna's house and carefully looked around. "In this book is a spell and ritual that shows all ghost hiding in your precious home."

Tsuna's body began to tense. Why did Gokudera have to be so interested in such freaky things. Like ghost? "I already told you. There isn't a ghost living in my house!"

"Nonsense Juudaime. All I need to do is draw a triangle on your floor." Gokudera grabbed a black marker from his pocket (Tsuna hoped it was the washable kind). He then got on his knees and drew a triangle like mentioned. "Then I need something that's yours. Like that remote."

Was this really suppose to work?

Tsuna doubted it. There was not flashing lights or sudden darkness like they showed on all those movies. Just Gokudera on the floor. Saying some weird, yet extremely funny, sounding names. There was no way it was going to really work.

"Are you done Gokudera" Tsuna asked. "I really wanted to spend the whole day just resting."

"Sorry Juudaime." Gokudera stood back and placed the cap back on his marker. "But I think this should do it. Now just wait awhile and the ghost will start showing-"

"I got it Gokudera." Tsuna started pushing Gokudera out the door. "You will be the first one who I call if I do see them. Okay."

"Okay Juudaime." I'll just check on you later on today to see if it actually worked."

Tsuna slammed the door in his face. He took a deep breath. It wasn't that he didn't like Gokudera. It's just that he didn't want to be with him today. Heck! Tsuna did not even want to see Hibari today!

"_What an annoying loud boy."_

Tsuna body froze as his hand stayed rested on the doorknob. He heard a voice just now... but who? He was all alone in the house.


	4. The Beginning Pt 4

**The Beginning Part 4**

Someone once told him that becoming an adult changes your whole life. Once you had become eighteen, you suddenly were expected to see the world in a new light. Things life the Boogieman, Vampires, Ghost, Monsters, and horror movies were not suppose to scare you as much now. You should know by now that they were all fake. Even those movies that said 'based on a true story' were not exactly the truth. When Tsuna had his eighteen birthday, his parents had praised him so much for finally becoming an adult and deciding things on his own.

If only they could see him now.

Tsuna slide down to the floor and leaned against the front door. It was times like these that he wished he was still a kid again. Back then, when he was scared of something, he would climbed up his parents bed and sleep with his mother ( his father worked away from home a lot). He was scared now. Really scared.

Who would not be after hearing voices?

"Calm down. Calm down." Tsuna kept chanting to himself as he looked up at the ceiling fan. Why was he overreacting? That was probably just the voice of someone who was passing by his house. That person probably just heard Gokudera's loud yelling and thought out loud.

Then why did it sound like it was coming from the house?

Tsuna shook his head. They were numerous reasons for that. He obviously was just got caught up in Gokudera's little ritual thing to the point he was making up voices. Voices that did not exist outside of Tsuna's head.

A bath?

A warm bath would calm him down. It would help him ease his...his scariness. Perhaps then he could clearly think things out.

Tsuna got up and started briskly walking through the hallway to the bathroom. He looked around. There was no one there. Not even someone's foot steps could be heard. Nodding, he closed the door and bent down besides the tub. " I really am a scary cat like Reborn said."

Tsuna turned the knob. Clean cold water started running down, filling the white tub.

–

G sat down on the couch. His left foot kept tapping nervously against the floor. Everything just happened so fast that he did not know what to think right now. Today was suppose to be just another average day for him. G would wake up on the couch, go in Tsunayoshi's room and watch him slowly wake up. While the boy was here, G would follow everywhere he went (not the bathroom though). But today was different. That loud, annoying boy just had to mess everything up.

He always dreamed of Tsunayoshi's finding out about him. They would have a nice long chat. G would explain his situation and Tsunayoshi would understand. They would become friends and hopefully even more later on.

But because of the loud brat's spell thing, he had probably just scared his Tsunayoshi away.

Just hearing him did not justice. Now Tsunayoshi was either scared or thought he was just crazy. G did not want that! If anything, he wanted Tsunayoshi to see him. All of him.

G had to stay quiet now. At least until he was sure the boy was gone or sleep. It was going to be hard (especially since it was his house!), but he had to do it. There was a possibility that Tsunayoshi might get to terrified and move out. G did not want that! His feeling for the boy was already to deep.

–

Tsuna dipped his fingers in the bath water. Perfect. The water felt great, not to cold and not to hot. He started stripping his clothes off.

Maybe he should go out after this? He knew he had pushed Gokudera out earlier, but going out for awhile would not hurt him , right? It could help also get his mind off of things.

He stepped inside the tub and slowly sat down.

A walk to his parents house seemed like a good idea. He has not seen or talked to them since he moved here. They are probably wondering how his is holding up. Of course, his father might not be home. His mother would make a huge feast just to celebrate him coming home for a visit. Lambo and Fuuta ,his foster brothers, would also be happy to see him.

He stared washing him arms and upper body.

Yamamoto's place seemed like a good idea also. They both took many of their classes together ,at Minato University, so they could study together. The semester was approaching its end ( in two months), but that was when many professors liked to shove as many things possible down their throat. It was better to be ahead. At least that was what Reborn told him.

Tsuna rinsed the soap foam off of him.

Walking around the neighborhood also. He had not really gotten the chance to get well-met with his new surroundings. On the way, he could also introduce himself to some of the neighbors.

He stood up and stepped out of the tub and reached for his drying towel. After he was done, Tsuna put on his underwear, gray briefs, a orange t-shirt, and black jogging pants. This was enough for now. He would change again if he really decided he wanted to go somewhere.

Tsuna walked to the bathroom. His hand rested on the knob. There was still a part of him that was scared to open it. He counted from ten in his head. He would just quickly run out of this door and head for the living room. If there really was something in his house, he could quickly run out the front door.

"3...2...1." Tsuna opened the door and walked towards the living room. In less than five seconds, he was there. Still no monster or ghost in sight.

Just that remote Gokudera left on the door.

Tsuna bent down and picked the small thing up. Could he really touch it after what Gokudera did? Was he suppose to just leave it on the floor?

Wasn't the proof that he touched the remote and nothing happened proof? There was nothing to be scared of. His mind was just playing tricks on him. Trying to trick him into believing...

There was a man sitting on his couch.

"HIII" Tsuna felt down to the ground. The remote fell out of his hands.

The man stood up and looked at Tsuna. He had reddish hair with a cool, yet strange tattoo on the right side of his face. Was he here to hurt him? But there was no reason for someone to kill him! He hasn't done anything yet!

"Are you okay?" The reddish haired man ran over towards him.

Tsuna covered his face with his hands. "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you say. Please!"

"Wait. You can see me?"

~~Ghostly Encounter~~Ghostly Encounter~~Ghostly Encounter~~

Wrong. Wrong. WRONG!

Why were these idiotic students missing some of the easiest questions. Some even forgot to put their freaking names on the top of the page. Even after he warned them he throws unnamed assignments in the trash. Hibari really was thinking that something was just wrong with these herbivore of students. The day before the test, he stood there and put every last answer on the board. Word for Word. And some of them still missed the questions.

It was there fault for not bothering to study twenty questions that their own teacher gave them answers. Hibari did not like grading papers, so why make him work hard? Plus they were Japanese. How could you just fail Japanese Literature!

Stupid Herbivores.

"Working hard I see."

Hibari turned around and frowned. There standing against his door was a man. He was wearing a black suit with a hat to match. The man arms were folded against his chest. He smirked.

His name was Reborn.

Hibari turned around and got back to his work. "What are you doing here?" He didn't have time for this.

"Nothing really." Reborn unfolded his arms and walked towards Hibari. His shoes could be heard every step he took. "Tsuna finally moved out of his parents house. Have you visited him?"

There was no response back. Hibari let go of his red pen and looked at the suit wearing man. No words were exchanged for a couple of seconds.

Reborn chuckled as he turned around and leaned against the desk. "He says he asked you to move in with him, but you told him no. You didn't like the house."

"You point?"

"Don't hurt him. You are my idiot student first boyfriend, so he expects simple things from you. Like smiling and holding him."

Not this again. Hibari honestly had better things to do than listen to this man telling him about his relationship with Tsunayoshi. They have been together for a year and a half now. Hibari was there when he needed it. He brought Tsunayoshi things. The herbivore did not have to worry about anybody (or anything) hurting or bothering him as long as they were together. Was that not proof enough?

"I won't hurt him." Hibari grabbed another ungraded paper.

"That's all I want to know."

"Now leave."


	5. The Beginning Pt 5

**The Beginning Part 5**

"Wait. You can see me?"

Tsuna furiously shook his head. He was seriously wishing he did not kick Gokudera out his house earlier. Was this Karma way of getting back at him? Here he was, about to get beat to a bloody mess and probably get all his stuff stolen. Tsuna wondered what Reborn would say when he saw him in the hospital. No. what would _Hibari_ say!

"Just take everything and leave! I promise I won't call the police!"

The red haired man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Tsuna could hear him curse _"Damn it."_ underneath his breath. More than anything, he looked worried.

He reached his hand to Tsuna. "I promise I will not hurt you."

Not hurt him If he wasn't here to hurt or steal from Tsuna then why was he here? Don't tell him this man was on the run?

"Let me help you up."

"..."

"I won't do anything else."

For some reason, despite his uncertainly and fear, Tsuna took his hand. He did not know why but his body was moving by itself. A small voice in his head telling him it's alright. You can trust him.

"Wh- Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

The man just looked at Tsuna for a second, as though he was shocked by that question. He then proceeded to laugh. "Sorry." he said. "It's just feels weird. I been knowing you for quite some time now. But you know nothing about me."

Tsuna backed away a little. Maybe this man was crazy? He could be out on the run from the police and needs a hostage- or worse! "Are you a stalker?"

The man shook his head. " I been living in this house way before you came."

Tsuna's hands started shaking. All these crazy thoughts started going through his head. He was terrified now. "Don't tell me you been hiding all this time."

" I never hid myself. You just could never see me. Though that's understandable knowing the position I'm in."

"I still do not understand-"

" I'm dead. A ghost."

* * *

Yamamoto fell down on his bed and sighed. Nothing felt better than coming home and taking a nice shower after hours of severe morning practice. College life sure was different than high school, and so were the sports. College baseball was just a step down from professional baseball. This was helping him get ready for the pros.

He turned his head to the right and looked at his cell phone. Maybe he should call Tsuna and see how he was doing? Gokudera said he was going over by Tsuna's house today to 'Get rid of the ghosts' or something. He laughed. Maybe Tsuna has already kicked Gokudera out again. Gokudera always took things like that very seriously.

He grabbed his phone and immediately went for Tsuna's name. "If Gokudera is still there, I could bring a few snacks and all hang out at Tsuna's house." Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

The phone kept ringing. And ringing until the voice mail came on. Yamamoto scratched his head. That was weird. Tsuna always answered his phone. Maybe he was still asleep?

Gokudera then? He pressed Gokudera's name and once again put his phone to his ear. In less than ten seconds, he could Gokudera's grumpy voice on the other end.

"What do you want idiot?" Normal Gokudera alright.

"Did you go by Tsuna yet. If not, I was thinking the both of us could go together and just hang out."

"Don't." Gokudera sounded slightly angry in his voice. "Juudaime had pier arrangements so he asked me to leave early."

"Tsuna put you out."

"Shut up!"


	6. The Beginning Pt 6

_I'm in the middle of editing the chapters right now, so previous chapters titles may look wrong._

* * *

The Beginning Part 6

According to records and based on claims by others, sometimes if a person dies with regrets or unfulfilled desires, their souls will not be able to go the after life. The person is still, emotionally, attached to his/her life on earth. Their family, friends, lover, and possessions can keep them from simply wanting to leave. A desire to confess to a guy or girl you had a crush on for example.

Of course, according to all the horror movies out, there are those that were wronged when they were living. Physically abused, sexually abused, murdered by a loved one or a complete stranger. As he/she is living their last seconds, they cry wishing they could get back at those that had done them wrong. This wish itself could hold his/her soul back.

But Tsuna had taught himself not to think about those kinds of things. Ghost, demons, witches, vampires, and the bogeyman. Tsuna realized at a young age you cold go to sleep better if you did not think about those monsters. They probably were all made-up anyways. Of course, this was irreverent since he moved into this house. Tsuna was really starting to believe that ghost exists and one was in his house.

Tsuna stared straight into the man eyes. He waited for the man lips to twitch and he start laughing at Tsuna for believing one second that he really was a ghost. And then the red-haired man would beat him up and take all of Tsuna's possession. But no. The man's face was stiff, as if he was a nervous. Tsuna did not know what to say that would fit.

"You're lying. That was the only logical response. Any normal human probably would of said the same thing in Tsuna's position.

The man sighed. "I wish I were. That would of made these lasts years way easier."

Tsuna wanted to believe a word of what he said, but at the same time there was the part in him that refused to believe in anything not scientifically proven. "But how? Ghost aren't suppose to exist. Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"I'm not lying. Or making a joke out of you. Just believe-" The man stopped middle sentence. His eyes grew bigger as he stared into space. He looked as though he has just thought of something.

"Boy. Stand right there and do not take you eyes off me for even a second."

"R-Right." Tsuna backed away a few inches. His mind kept racing through a hundred things. What was the man about to do? The man had move so he was in front of the couch.

And then it happened.

In a split second, the red-haired man had walk through the couch as though it was not even there. Once he was at the end, he turned around and walked back through the couch. No more. The man walked through the table, the televisions, the closet, and walls. Tsuna stood there with his mouth wide open, drool flowing down the left side of his mouth. The man smirked as he walked up to him. He was expecting Tsuna's reaction.

He really was a ghost! No normal human is capable of doing what that man did just now.

"You're really are-" Should he be scared now? What was going to happen to him now?

" I won't hurt you." The man leaped to Tsuna. His hands clutched Tsuna's shirt. He notice that the man hands were not going through his body.

"I told you how I been watching you for awhile now."

Tsuna nodded.

"I. Will. Not. Hurt. You." The man smiled. " I won't try to put you out. I just want the two of us to live peacefully in this house."

Tsuna did not know why but at that moment, he felt he could trust this person. Whether a ghost or not. Maybe he was going crazy now.

"What is your name?"

"G. Just G."

"Mine's Tsunayoshi."

He smiled that same smile again. "I know."

* * *

End of part one.

It took me forever, but I finally finish part one. For now on you'll can see Tsuna and G's relationship as they live together and everything that comes from it.


	7. Llife Together Pt 1

Enjoy

**Ghostly Encounter**

**Life Together Part 1**

1½ years later

The singing of small birds could be heard from the tree leaning against the window. Tsuna could see lines of sunlight from the corner of his eyes. He groaned and tosses over to his left side. He did not fell like getting up today. He hardly got any sleep last night because of his new game system.

"...up. Wake up of you're going to be late."

Tsuna smiles as he feels something stroke his cheek. Maybe it was because he was sleepy, but G's hand felt good moving up and down on his skin. This is how it has been for the past couple of months now. G would quietly enter Tsuna's room each morning and wake him up. It started out with him only needing to stand by the door and yell "Tsunayoshi get up!" or some variation. But of course, as Tsuna got more use and comfortable with their daily routine, the harder it became to wake him up. This was when G took it upon himself to start shaking Tsuna slightly. He never wanted to be late for work-

In a slip second, he quickly threw his dark orange bed sheet off his body and jumped up. He was almost out the bed when his left leg got tangled in the sheets, making him trip and fall. "HIIEE!" Tsuna felt his head collide with the floor with a thump noise. His cheeks brighten up in embarrassment. This was not the first time Tsuna had done something stupid in front of G but he hated when it happened anyways. Internally, G was this (dead) person he was trying to impress. He wanted to show G that he was not just No-good Tsuna. He thought it would be easier to impress G because they did not really know each other for that long for G to know that Tsuna secretly sucked at like.

Tsuna struggled to get his shirt over his head, but a ripped piece of the collar got tangled in his hair. He could hear G laughing at him while leaning against the door. Was Tsuna struggles that amusing? As if G read his mind, he covered his mouth to try to hide his laughter. "I put some toast in the toaster for you. All you have to do is grab it when you're ready."

Nodding, Tsuna walked into the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. He did not know why he even bother to to close it in the first place. There was no one here except G and him. Well... G was a ghost so he could just walk through the door if he wanted to (But he never did! G respected his privacy). Sighing, Tsuna turned the faucet on and reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste.

It was like they were married; G and him. Every time Tsuna came home, G would be right there saying "Welcome back." with that smile that would always make his heart start beating fast. The two of them would then eat dinner together (though G did not really need to eat), watch TV together, and even entertain each other. There was even those days when G and him would just lay down and do nothing but enjoy each others company.

Tsuna wondered if this was how his life was going to be with Hi-Kyoya.

Yes. It took Tsuna awhile, but he was finally calling Hibari by his first name, Kyoya. They had gotten to that point in their relationship! Hib-Kyoya even wanted them to live together now. Tsuna refused though. If he really went to live with Kyoya, he would be leaving G behind. Of course, Kyoya could not stay here. He liked those old fashion Japanese houses with the sliding doors. Also it would be just weird and unfair to G. This was his house.

Tsuna goggled some water and then spit it out in the sink. He needed to hurry up to work. He recently got a job as an accountant or 'Bookkeeper'. It actually was not that bad of a job. On most days, time was spent with him doing school fiances and budget. During times of fundraisers, club activities, and and anything else that came by, Tsuna's job was to maintain all the financial records. There was also small duties like giving out supplies and taking checks or fees. Like he said, it was not that bad. He did get to see Kyoya during lunch and off hours.

Tsuna walked back to his bedroom and started putting on his uniform. It was a simple pair of khaki pants and a while polo shirt. He was told he did not have to dress up fancy to be a bookkeeper, but he tried to at least dress proper each day. Tsuna grabbed his bad and jogged to the kitchen. He headed for the toaster and grabbed the toast standing upwards. He quickly stabbed a large piece of toast in his mouth and ran out the door.

"I'll be back later!"

.

.

.

.

G smiled as he heard the door slammed close. For the first time in years, G could honestly say he was enjoying his life. Everyday he would wake up Tsunayoshi with a soft shake. At first waking him up was just an excuse to touch Tsunayoshi everyday without having to constantly explain himself. After awhile though, just touching him was not enough so G started kissing the boy of the cheeks. He could still remember the first time it happened.

It was on a cold Tuesday morning. He went it Tsunayoshi's bedroom just like any normal morning. The boy was sleeping on his side; hugging his pillow. His bed sheet was dragged all the way to his knees. G never saw someone so cute. Tsunayoshi was even cuter than Giotto.

That was when he bent down and kissed the boy on the cheek.

He stayed like that for a good while. Unfortunately the boy decided at that time to wake up. The moment his eyes reached G's and realized what G was doing, he jumped up and screamed. To calm the boy down, G had no choice but to lie and tell him that the kiss was an 'European thing.' Of course, Tsunayoshi believed him and started allowing G to kiss him whenever he felt like it.

Now that G thought about it, Tsunayoshi and he were kind of like a married couple. Tsunayoshi would come home, G would ay "Welcome back." and then they would sit down and eat. G really did not need to eat, and he think Tsunayoshi knew that. Dinner was just another way for them to get together and converse.

The only thing standing between them was that nuisance, Hibari Kyoya.

As much as he hated to admit it, Tsunayoshi's and Hibari's relationship has gotten , for the lack of better word, deeper. Tsunayoshi has started calling the nuisance by his first name ( something he still could not understand about Asians) and the nuisance the same. They would make out for hours on the couch, feed each other ( though he could tell Tsunayoshi was nervous about that), and go out on dates that led to the boy not coming home at night.

There was even some talk about Tsunayoshi moving in permanently with the nuisance. At first G was scared to talk to him about it for there was this voice in his head telling him that he might not like the answer to it. It took him a full week to finally muster up enough courage to ask. Tsunayoshi laughed and said that he was not leaving him no time soon. G chuckled at that now. That he thought about it; the boy leaving him. Sawada Tsunayoshi was his anyways.

~~GE~~

Tsuna sat his bad down on his desk. He pulled out his black rolling chair and practically fell on the seat. There was small streams of sweat flowing down his face. He was short of breath. Tsuna smiled; he had made it to school on time.

"You're ten minutes late. I can have you fired for that."

Tsuna eyes widened. His heart started beating fast. Mentally crying, he slowing turned his chair around. There was Hibari standing by the door with his arms folded. Tsuna tried to put a smile on his face. He knew that Hibari would not really fire him, but he could. Hibari was a really important figure in Namimori High. The other teachers either respected or were scared of him. Even the principal came to Hibari when it came to decision making for the school.

Oh, and Hibari was the one who got him this job as the bookkeeper.

Tsuna could hear Hibari shoes clapping on the floor as he walked towards him. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands. Hibari was not the type to hit Tsuna or verbally abuse him (if he did not count being called a idiot or herbivore), but Tsuna still hated getting Hibari mad either way.

"Hi-Kyoya was close. _Here it comes- huh?_

Two long arms wrapped themselves around Tsuna's body. He could feel hot breath against his neck as Hibari leaned down on him. Tsuna started fidgeting as he started to go red from embarrassment. Hibari was never this affective at school. There was to much of a risk of a student walking in on them.

"We're going out for lunch today."

Huh?

That was when Tsuna jerked himself away from Hibari's warm embrace. "No-Not today! I have work to do at lunch. And shouldn't you be getting to your class?"

Hibari stood back up. Tsuna could tell that he was getting irritated very fast. But why? "Then let us go by your house later on."

"No!" As soon as the words were muttered out, Tsuna covered his mouth. He could see a evil smirk wash over Hibari's face. He was planning that from the beginning! Tsuna had a feeling Hibari has gotten the idea already that Tsuna simply did not want him over at his house. So now he was using that against him.

Sighing, Tsuna sat back down in his rolling chair and rested his head on the desk. "So where are we going?"

* * *

_There was this happy feeling radiating from his friend body. G could almost see it. Giotto was sporting a simple orange kimono with a blue slash tied around it. It had been only a couple of mounts since Giotto and G had moved and settled down in japan, but Giotto was already one of them. If it was not for his bright blonde hair and European features, one could easy mistake Giotto for one of the Japanese. _

_There was a girl standing right besides Giotto. She was very petite, much shorter than Giotto. Her dark brown hair was wrapped back inn a bun. She was also wearing a matching kimono as Giotto. As soon as she spotted G, she politely bowed at him._

_G could feel a burning in his heart. He had just met the girl and he already hated her. What was wrong with him?_

_Giotto wrapped his left arm around the girl. "This is the girl I was talking about. The girl I want to marry."_

…

G woke up sweating. Why did his mind have to go back to that awful memory. That was the day when G officially accepted his life was over. Giotto had called him over to announce his engagement to that Japanese bitch. In all, after G had heard of the news he wanted to shoot himself. Twice. It was horrible enough that Giotto wanted to marry someone. Couldn't she not be Italian at least?

No. Even if the girl was Italian, G would still hate her.

G's mind quickly flashed a picture of Hibari Kyoya. The nuisance was just as bad as that girl. They were both taking away the one G loved the most in the world.

Sighing, G got up form the couch and looked for something to do until the boy came back.

~~GE~~

Tsuna looked down at his plate. He used his fork to move that pasta around while he ate the small strips of grilled chicken. He really did not expect them to be eating at such a fancy and expensive place for lunch.

Hibari cut a piece of his steak and placed it in his mouth. He was bothered by something and Tsuna was scared to know what it was. Did one of his students piss him off? "Ky-Kyoya, we really did not have to eat to such an expensive place."

Hibari did not answer him at first. He only concentrated on finishing his meal. Tsuna did not say anything back either and finished his pasta. It was not until a full ten minutes later that something was said.

"So now I can't eat out with you anymore either?"

"Huh?" Tsuna felt goosebumps popping up on his skin. So Hibari was mad at him. "What do you mean?"

"Why won't you move in with me?"

Sweat was forming now. Tsuna started to panic. "I'm not ready yet."

"You're lying."

What was he suppose to say now? That there was this ghost living inside his house that he became friends with so he did not want to leave him? Like Hibari would believe that. "I'm not lying. You are just being difficult-"

In a split second Hibari had grabbed Tsuna by his shirt and smashed their lips together. If people were not paying attention to the two of them then, they were now.

To be continued..

* * *

**To all readers:**

**Would any of you be interested in being a Beta Reader for Ghostly Encounter? Your job would be easy. I would just simply email each new chapter and you would correct any grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors you see. **

**If anyone is interested, please send me a PM. Don't tell me in reviews!**

**Thank you reading**


	8. Life Together Pt 2

**Ghostly Encounter **

**Live Together Part 2**

His face was bright red. Both of his arms sung side to side as he briskly walked through the restaurant. Tsuna could sense the other customers stares at him. Even some of the waiters stopped in the middle of their orders to look too. Tsuna was utterly embarrassed. Why? Why? Why would Hibari kiss him in public like that? It was not that he was ashamed of their relationship, he just wanted to keep it private and unknown to everyone who was not family or close friends.

_That's not the reason you ran away._

Tsuna shook his head. His heart was beating fast. He could feel something sticky at the bottom of his left shoe; something that made it harder for him to run. Great. He just had to get gum stuck on his shoe.

Hibari was storming out after him. Tsuna knew it. He could not exactly see Hibari out the corners of the eyes, but he knew just a few blocks behind him, Hibari was there. Now that he had a semi-chance to think, Tsuna wondered why he was running from Hibari in the first place. It was not like he did anything wrong? All relationships were like this. You talked, go out to eat, and kissed... just not in public of a few possibly homophobic people.. G never would of kissed him in public. But then again, no one hardly came to the house and G could not leave.

Tsuna looked to his right. Good, the street lights had turned red. If he was fast enough he could make it across before the lights turned green again.

With a swift turn, Tsuna angled himself to run but then he felt his body being pulled back.

"Explain."

Tsuna froze. He did not make is across. In a split second the lights turned green again and the cars were back in motion. "Kyoya." Hibari's grip on him slowly lessen until Tsuna was free. Once he was released he looked down at the dirty gum filled sidewalk. Tsuna did not want to look at Hibari's face. He could already feel the anger exiting out of him.

"Explain." Hibari's arm felt to his side. His hands made a grabbing jester at the pockets of his pants. Tsuna knew that Hibari use to carry around two tonfas with him when he was in high school, but Reborn had convince him to stop carrying them. He said that they scared people to much and attracted unwanted enemies. Hibari stilled had them though. Tsuna always saw the two tonfas hanging on Hibari's bed whenever he was over at his house.

Hibari would never hit him though! Never...well he did hit him, but only when Tsuna was being as Hibari quoted "a herbivore."

"You didn't have to kiss me in public like that." Tsuna twiddled with his thumbs. Now that is came out his mouth, it felt like a lie. But it was the truth. At least Tsuna would like to believe it was the truth. Why else would he run away?

Hibari did not say anything at first. His eyes narrowed at Tsuna, and it felt as if he was constantly stabbing him with those said eyes. Hibari took another step forward so that there was no space between them. "That's not it."

Tsuna took a deep swallow. "Yes it is." He took a step back. "Somebody from the school could of saw us." He just wanted to go home now. The minute the lights turned red again he was going to make a run for it.

Hibari smirked. "That doesn't matter to me. Let them see." He was right. No one would even think of firing Hibari.

"No! I-" The lights turned red. In a flash second, Tsuna ran. He was not very fast but he knew he could still make it. Other civilians walking across the street looked at him strangely as though he was a mad man. Tsuna mentally yelled at them that he was not crazy. He just needed to get away from Hibari.

Once he got on the other side, Tsuna turned his head back. There Hibari was, standing right where Tsuna left him. At that moment he knew he was going to hear it from Hibari tomorrow and he was very scared of what Hibari might do to him, but he did not care for some...odd...reason.

_Why?_

This is even strange for him. Tsuna never acted this way before. No. He took a deep breath. All he had to do was go home, get some sleep, and everything will work out tomorrow. G was probably worried sick about him anyways.

He looked around. A few people were still staring at him as they pasted by. Tsuna could not blame them. He was sweaty and his clothes were all in a ruse. Tsuna decided to take the back alley.

The back alley was really just the space between two tall abandoned buildings. Tsuna had found it one day when was nine while running away from a dog. For some reason there a huge space between the two buildings. Really a car could fit through with no problem. Tsuna suspected they were going to build a third building in the middle but then abandoned the idea.

Walking through the alley mad e him realized him dark it had become. Tsuna wrapped his arms around him to try and look up. He looked around. It was really strange. Just a few years ago he would be scared to even touch the alley at night. But ever since meeting G, Tsuna had changed. For a ghost, G was nice and caring, and over the year and half he had known G, they have come to become great friends. Heck! If all supernatural creatures were as nice as G, how cold he possibly be afraid of them?

"AHH!" Tsuna slapped himself. "Why am I thinking about-huh?"

Tsuna blinked. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then opened them again. Before his eyes was a small wooden house situated right in the middle of the alley. The roof was covered with torn dusty purple fabric with golden strips in the middle.

_What in the world is this?_

Tsuna knew at this moment he should of just turned around and found another way home, but he didn't. Instead he felt his legs moving towards the entrance as if something was controlling him. He climbed the small staircase and put his hand on the doorknob.

It turned.

"Its open?" Tsuna looked around. There was nobody in sight. Taking a deep breath. He opened they door and stepped in. Darkness quickly eloped his body and it took him a few seconds to realize he was not going blind, but the building was simply pitch black. No. There was a single candle flowing on top of a table on the other side. Now Tsuna was scared. This was definitely something you saw out of a horror film. A monster was in here just waiting to eat or kill him.

No. Not all supernatural creatures were evil.

"Can I help you sir?"

Tsuna body shook. He quickly turned around and saw a petite lady standing behind him. Her brown hair was twisted into small breads that looked like snakes hanging form her head. Her outfit was a violet no sleeve shirt that stopped half way with a long skirt to match it.

In all, the lady was down right creepy.

Tsuna stepped back a step. "No. I was just leavi-"

"Come boy!" She grabbed Tsuna left's hand and dragged him across the room. Honestly, he was surprise she could see so well in this darkness. "Let me read your fortune."

Before he could respond, the lady had dragged him towards the light - which he could now see was a lamp sitting on the table - and pushed him within an old wooden chair. She quickly ran to the other side so she was facing Tsuna. "Now tell me boy, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Nothing."

"Everybody comes here for something."

Tsuna looked around. "I was just lost." He lifted his bottom an inch off the chair. "I will just be going now."

"There's this supernatural aura surrounding you. A close attachment to this aura maybe?"

Tsuna stopped and folded his hands. His mind was just racing through all kinds of things. Could this lady really sensed G? Was it possible she could see all sorts of things?

"By your body movements, I am guessing that I am correct, sir?"

Tsuna noticed the lady had her eyes closed shut, almost like she was afraid to look Tsuna in the face. She smiled as though she had just read his mind and sat back against the chair.

A small fly flew around the candle. This was officially starting to freak him out.

They stayed like this for a full ten minutes. The lady would bring up 'supernatural' questions that all led to Tsuna thinking about G, and at some point he got to thinking that she could actually see a picture of G in her head. He needed to leave. Now.

"Thank you." Tsuna stood up from the chair and pulled his right leg out. Maybe he could make a run for it. This lady did not seem to be the type to chase after somebody but you never know. She could have cast a spell on him for all he knew.

"If you want to leave there is a door behind me." She pointed her thumb to a black space behind her. Tsuna eyes widened. He looked and there was a door clear as day behind her. He definitely needed to get out of here.

In a flash second, Tsuna ran through the door. He did not want to take any chance of the lady pulling him back and ran until his short legs could not run any longer. Once he was about a mile away, he reached for his phone in his pocket. He really did not feel like going to work tomorrow. He needed to clear his head of everything that has happened today.

He also did not want to risk seeing Hibari.

~GE~~GE~~ GE~

G lied across the couch with the remote in his hand. He flipped through a few channels; there was nothing of his interest on. Half because his mind kept going to Tsunayoshi. The other half was because well... there was nothing on television. He had much pretty much accepted the fact that he was probably not coming back until later on in the morning. And that was to change clothes. He really hated that boyfriend of his. Why couldn't Tsunayoshi see him like that? He only saw G as his cool ghost friend that knew his grandfather, but he wanted more than that and he hated that he felt this way again.

But who was he kidding.

He was dead. Not of this world anymore. G's body had probably rot all the way and returned to the earth. Even if Tsunayoshi returned his feelings, there would be no future for them. G could not leave this house and even when people came in, they could not see G. If Tsunayoshi began a relationship with him, he would be cast away from the rest of society, be labeled as crazy because 'he was seeing things that aren't there'.

G was lost in a train of thoughts when the door opened and out peaked a little brown bush of hair.

"G?" There was a sigh. "I'm home."

It was Tsunayoshi. G quickly dropped the remote on the floor walked over to the boy. Tsunayoshi was a mess and his clothes were even worse. He must have been making out with the nuisance but did not get- Wait! Where was the nuisance?

G put his hand on the boy shoulder. "Where's Hibari?" Usually the nuisance would walk Tsunayoshi back home. Did they- no they couldn't have!

Tsunayoshi gently took G's hand off his shoulder and walked past him. G followed him. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sleep right now."

"OK."

They reached Tsunayoshi's bedroom and the boy absentmindedly started to strip. He threw his clothes in a little pile by the side of his bed and put on an t-shirt and a pair of shorts, G tried not to stare hard at the boy's body ( or at least tried to be discreet about it), but he was so small. So cute and - No. This wasn't the time for this. He was worried about what could have happened to the boy tonight.

Tsunayoshi had already laid himself in his bed. He looked at G for a couple of second before he sat himself up. "G, could you keep me company until I fall asleep?"

Huh?

"I don't know why, but I feel nervous and scared for some reason. You don't have to!"

"No." G walked over to the other side of the bed. Tsunayoshi eyes followed him. "Whatever makes you happy."

~GE~~Ghostly Encounter~~GE~

Gokudera took out a cigarette and lit it. He was sitting on the porch at the back of his house while watching Yamamoto playing baseball with himself. The baseball fanatic has kept pestering Gokudera to practice in his backyard, because apparently Gokudera has a gigantic yard. Personally, he thought Yamamoto just used that excuse to have a reason to bother him.

Yamamoto has just recently signed up to play professionally on the Lanshin Ligers team. Of course he waited till after he signed to tell anybody. He hadn't even told the Tenth yet!

The Tenth.

Gokudera blushed. He shook his head a few times and slapped his cheeks.

Yamamoto must have noticed his actions because he stopped swinging his bat and ran over to Gokudera. "Are you alright?" He laughed. "Trying to stay awake?"

Should he ask Yamamoto? No, the baseball idiot would just laugh at him and not take his question seriously. But then again, Yamamoto had really matured over the course of the years. Gokudera looked up and stared at Yamamoto.

"Hey baseball idiot, have you ever liked someone? As in a crush?"

Yamamoto looked dumbfounded. "Someone I like?" He puts his finger on his chin as to show that he was seriously thinking about this. "Well there was this one girl I liked when I was in the second grade. She and her family came to eat at my dad's restaurant every week."

He was stupid for even asking. Yamamoto was not the type of guy to care about romance and relationships. Oh well. "And what did you do for her to notice you?"

"Nothing really." Yamamoto put his bat down and took a seat next to Gokudera. "Hey, who do you like? Do I know them?"

"It's none of your business!"

Yamamoto only laughed more.

Maybe he should just visit the Tenth tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. You all have permission to scream and yell at me


	9. Life Together pt3

**Live Together Part 3**

The birds were once again singing; bringing noise to people's ears. Tsuna yawned and stretched his arms out to touch his bed side, only to find a bump. It felt like fabric of some kind, but he decided not to care. It was to early to care. Tsuna mentally cursed at himself for waking up this early. He did not have to go to work today.

"Tsunayoshi, are you awake?"

Tsuna made a small whining noise and flipped his body over to the other side. He did not want to wake up right now. Just thirty more minutes at least in this comfortable bed. Wait! He jumped up to see G laying across from him. G did not appear like he has been awake and frankly, Tsuna does not think that ghost even sleep.

He wanted to slap himself on the head. He had asked G to stay by him until he felt asleep.

"You could of left you know." Tsuna messaged the temple of his forehead. He felt kind of embarrassed .

G sat up and hung his legs over the side of the bed. He smiled at Tsuna, probably laughing at Tsuna in his head. "I wanted to keep you company. You seemed so sad."

Tsuna frowned. "I was just tired. I didn't know what I saying."

G stood up and started fixing the bed sheets on his side. "Don't people usually say that when they are drunk. I could of sworn I saw a similar situation like this on the television."

G really was not taking him seriously. Tsuna was serious about being tired last night. Being tired just wasn't the only that happen last night.

Tsuna stomach growled.

"Hey, do you want some pancakes?" Pancakes made everything better right? Tsuna yawned as he pulled the bed cover off of him and stood up. Besides, pancakes were the few things he could actually cook without having to constantly glancing at the instructions. One of his girl friends from high school had taught him how to make pancakes with the mix already ready. All he had to add was the eggs and water. She said he should be able to at least make breakfast for himself.

Tsuna looked back to see G closely following behind him. There was this look on his face like he was worried, uncertain about something. He was probably still thinking about what could of happened with Hibari and him. Should Tsuna tell him? But what was there to say? Not even Tsuna himself really understood what happened last night. All Hibari did was kiss him like a normal boyfriend would and Tsuna runs from Hibari like he just committed murder. No. He was definitely not going to tell G that.

He felt bad, but Tsuna honestly rather just put up the front that Hibari and him got into an argument. It seemed easier.

Once they entered the kitchen G took a seat the the table while Tsuna got the pancake mix out from the cabinet. He had to stand on his toes but he got it. He turned around and smiled at G."How many pancakes do you want?"

"Just one." G said. "What do you plan on doing today? You're not going to work today."

"I don't know." Tsuna started mixing the ingredients together. "I'll guess I will just relax. Keep you company."

There was this rush of change in G's expressions. The edges of his lips started moving up and his hands unfolded. G went from looking like a lost soul to a child who just got an allowance. Tsuna did not know what he said to make G so joyful all of a sudden, but he is happy that he said it.

" I met this creepy lady last night." Tsuna sat the mix on the counter and turned the stove on. He reached out for a big pan. "She said she could sense you on me." He blushed. "Well, not in those exact words. Maybe she could probably find a way for you to leave the house and make people see you."

G laughed. "That would defeat the purpose of me being a ghost. Besides, what would that do for me? I already had my chance at life."

"We could hang out places. "Tsuna said. "Go out to eat or catch a movie."

G laughter began to get louder. Now Tsuna knew G was laughing at him. "Like a date?"

Tsuna mentally punched himself as he slowly pours the batter mix into the pan. He didn't mean it but now that he thought about it, what he said just now did sound like he was asking G on a date. He felt so embarrassed. He hoped G would just forget everything he just said.

In about fifteen minutes, Tsuna had made about three pancakes. One for G and two for him. All three pancakes had a piece of butter on the top with syrup falling down on each side. Everything was perfect. Tsuna smiled at his work and was about to take a seat across from G.

"STOP IT URI! You are going to behave while we are at the tenth house!"

Tha-That sounded like Gokudera! What was he doing here and at this time? Did he not have any classes this morning. Tsuna looked at G. The deceased man was between mad and confused.

"Isn't that one of your friends voice?"

Tsuna scooted his chair back and got up. He briskly walked to the front door. Gokudera never visited How did he even know Tsuna was even home and not on his way to work? Did something bad happen? Was somebody they knew in the hospital? Was Yamamoto in the hospital? So many thoughts started racing through his head and before Tsuna knew it, he had undid the lock and yanked the door open.

Gokudera was standing about three inches away from the door with his pet kitten Uri – who was more like a leopard than a regular cat- in his arms. If anything, Gokudera looked surprised to see Tsuna actually standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you tenth." Gokudera looked really embarrassed. "I didn't know you were off today. I was hoping I could catch you before you left for work."

Tsuna scratched his head. "It's okay Gokudera. Something happened?" He moved to the side so Gokudera can walk in.

~~GhostlyEncounter~~GhostlyEncounter~~

"Um...Hi-Hibari sir?"

The man was fidgeting as he talked. Hibari notice the herbivore had his hand on the door while his legs were slowly going back. He was one of those new teachers that feared Hibari, but at the same time scared to really interact with any of the other teachers. So he sticks to the person at this school who was as much as a loser as him. Tsunayoshi. But unfortunately, he's not here.

"He left." Hibari said. He sat down in Tsunayoshi's seat and flatten his hands on the desk. "Trust me. I'm just as disappointed as you are."

"Well...Tell him that I came to see him." The herbivore bowed. "I'm sorry for bothering you Hibari."

Hibari sighed and turned his chair around the minute he heard the man steps. He thought he could catch Tsunayoshi today, chain him down and start asking questions was the plan, but it seems like his little boyfriend doesn't want anything to do with him right now.

But why?

Hibari thought everything was going almost perfect last night. The food was okay. The atmosphere was great; everything was going great between them. Was it the kiss?

He knew how much Tsunayoshi hates showing affection in public, but at that time he wasn't thinking clearly. He just wanted to kiss the boy. If anyone told him otherwise he would hurt them so bad they would not be able to saying anything else for the rest of their life.

"Stupid herbivore."

And then it hit him. Was Tsunayoshi getting tired of their relationship already?

Hibari cupped his face with his right hand. No, Tsunayoshi couldn't be though yet. Hibari loved him, and Tsunayoshi knows that. He would protect the boy from anything and anyone. Besides, Tsunayoshi was the one who put effort into this relationship. He couldn't just quit now.

No, it had to be something simple.

The boy was obviously just tired of Hibari asking him to move in. Tsunayoshi has been denying him every time he asked with lame excuses. Maybe yesterday was the last strew for him and he needed a couple of days to cool down.

Yeah that had to be it.

~~GhostlyEncounter~~GhostlyEncounter~~GhostlyEncounter~~

"I'm really sorry, but right now I think something is wrong with Gokudera." Tsuna placed the uneaten pancakes in the refrigerator. He looked over at G. The red-haired man was pissed. His arms were folded while he leaned on the back wall in the kitchen. "You can still eat. Just not where Gokudera can see you."

G smacked his teeth and turned is head to the side. Yeah, he was mad. "Today was just suppose to be for the two of us."

Tsuna walked closer to G. "But Gokudera is my friend. I can't just leave him." He really did not think that G would get so worked up over this. Yamamoto and Gokudera came over to his- their house many times. He should be use to it by now.

G stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine. But I'm staying right here."

"Okay." Tsuna smiled. He was happy G understood. He couldn't risk G being mad at him too.

Gokudera was quietly sitting on the couch. Tsuna notice that his kitten, Uri, was sleeping peacefully by Gokudera's foot. He seemed to be nervous though. Gokudera's lips were moving but no words came out. He was twiddling with his thumbs. Yeah, something was definitely on his mind.

Tsuna sat down next to Gokudera. "Is something the matter Gokudera? Did someone get hurt?"

"No." Gokudera didn't face him, but kept his focus on his hands. "I'm sorry for wasting your time tenth. I promise to be as brief as possible."

Now Tsuna was really scared. By the way Gokudera was talking, someone had probably died. But who? "Did someone die. Please tell me it wasn't Yamamoto! Or your sister!"

"Huh?" Wait-No!" That was when Gokudera finally looked Tsuna in the eyes. He shifted his body around- kicking Uri in the process- and placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders. "I-I-I-"

"Gokudera?" So nobody was dead. He got that part.

"I like you tenth!"

Tsuna smiled. So he was worried for nothing. "I like you too Gokudera."

"You don't understand tenth. I- huh?" Before Gokudera could process what was happening, he felt this pain in the back of his neck. In less than five seconds, Gokudera was passed out on the couch.

Tsuna jumped up and ran to check to see if his friend was almost. "Gokudera! Gokudera! G what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

* * *

To be continued.

I feel a little happy now. I updated another chapter a little earlier than last time. Sorry if I left a lot of you hanging at the end of this chapter.


	10. Life Together Pt 4

**Live Together Part 4**

Tsuna was panicking. It was like everything in his mind had come to a complete halt. His heart was racing; racing so bad that Tsuna wanted to stab his hand right through his chest and rip his heart out. He grabbed each shoulder of his unconscious friend and violently shook him.

"Gokudera! Gokudera! What happened!" There was a pause in shaking. Tsuna turned his head around and glared at the only other person in this house. "G, what did you do to Gokudera?"

G's hands were shaking. He looked back at Tsuna with utter disbelief. "I told you I didn't do anything! You saw me. I was over here the whole time."

"Then why did Gokudera pass out?"

"I don't know."

Tsuna put his hand on his friend's neck. No. He couldn't believe it. In less than two minutes, Gokudera's body had already started to get colder. He was losing heat. Now Tsuna was scared out of his mind. He turned to his left then back to Gokudera. He needed to get Gokudera some place warm. If he could just get Gokudera to his bed so he pull the covers over him.

"Tsunayoshi, you go to believe me." Tsuna turned his attention back on his ghost companion. G was taking small steps towards them. Almost like he was scared of he outcome if he got to close. There was this shock look on his face.

"G." Tsuna said. "I need you to help me get Gokudera to my room. Maybe once he's under the covers, he'll get warm again."

"Right. Okay."

G did not say anything else. He quickly ran to Gokudera's side. He put the unconscious Gokudera left arm over his shoulder. "Tsunayoshi, you get his right arm. That way we can both support him on our backs til we get there."

Tsuna nodded and grabbed Gokudera's right arm to put it over his shoulder. It took both G and him awhile to get his friend's body situated equally on their backs without sliding off. They took one step at a time. Once they finally got to his bedroom, Tsuna quickly pulled the covers over to make room for Gokudera to lie down.

.

.

.

Almost an hour most of have past. In that hour, Tsuna had to have wiped down Gokudera's face with a warm towel at least five times. He fluff his pillows his pillow at least seven times. But Tsuna could not help it. He was worried. Gokudera still had shown no signs of waking up. He did not twitch or anything. The only thing that let Tsuna know that Gokudera was still alive was that he was breathing. Even his body was still cold.

G sat on the opposite side of the bed, but he didn't look at Gokudera though. No, Tsuna would like to say that G was not even worried about Gokudera. But he had that look. Like he was lost and confused.

Tsuna was suddenly overcome with distress and self-loathing. He couldn't believe that he would accuse G like that. Without any proof. Tsuna has known G for almost two years and in those two years, G has shown no violent or murderous tendencies. Sure he was a little aloof and hard to talk to, but G would never do anything to hurt his friends. He had to apologize to him.

"Hey G." Tsuna walked over to G side. His ghost friend was staring at the ceiling. His red hair had fallen back and made the tattoo on the side of his face even more apparent. Tsuna liked G's tattoo. It was unusual,, but it fit him so much. He wonder when he got it.

"Maybe I did do something to him." G's voice cut off Tsuna's trail of thoughts. It sounded so melancholic. " I am a ghost as you can tell. The whole fact that I exist is something supernatural. Whose to know that I don't have some strange powers."

Tsuna shook his head. "G, I-"

G cut him off. "I just got so mad when he came over. Lately we hardly spend time with each other. On week days you are at work. After work, you are spending time with Hibari. On weekends, it bonding time with your friends or family or Hibari again." G crunched his fist. "To tell you the truth, I was getting worried that you were getting tired of me. Maybe one day you might leave me and actually move in with Hibari. But I don't want that. Tsunayoshi, I want you to stay with me. Always. Everyday and all the time."

Tsuna did not know that ghost were really capable of crying, but G's eyes sure looked like they were to rain tears. Tsuna just stood there looking at G. He honestly did not know what to do. This just was not normal for G. So out of character. Has G really been feeling all this the whole time? Did G really think that Tsuna was going to abandon him all of a sudden? No. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

These one and a half years he has known G has been one of the best things that has happen to him. Since they been living together. The two of them have develop this bond. It was not like the one he had with Gokudera and Yamamoto, but something different. He could not believe that he led G to start thinking that stuff.

Suddenly Tsuna felt something warm pressing against him. "HIEE!" He almost jumped. Without him realizing it, G had gotten up and wrapped his arms around Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi." G had bent his legs a little so he cold bury his face in the nip of Tsuna's neck. Was he about to cry? Tsuna hoped not. He never liked it when someone he cared about started crying.

" I love you. Believe me when I say I would never do anything to hurt you or your friends."

Tsuna eyes widened. His lips felt apart. G loved him? He could not believe this. All this could not be happening. A dream. This whole day had to be a dream that Tsuna really needed to wake up from. G loved him. G loved _him_. How was he suppose to respond to that. G loved him.

G's grip on him had gotten tighter and Tsuna was starting to get a little light-headed. He really did not know what to do at this point. He needed to check on Gokudera.

His cell phone started ringing.

The angels up above must of heard his pleas. Tsuna pushed G away and ran for his phone. He pressed the button on top to turn it off of standby. It was a text message from Hibari.

_I'm sorry._

~~GhostlyEnounter~~

It has been three days since Gokudera passed out and he still showed no signs of awakening. Everyday Tsunayoshi would wipe Gokudera's body off. He would take his temperature to make sure he was not turning to ice. Then Tsunayoshi would just talk to him for hours, like Gokudera was actually up and responding. Tsuna even took a week off work to tend to the unconscious boy.

G was sick of it.

He hated feeling so useless. If he really was the one who made Gokudera like that, why could he not undo it? Wasn't being a ghost to come some manual or instructions paper. It did in that movie.

Beside that, he felt like an idiot for telling Tsunayoshi that he loved him. Ever since then, Tsunayoshi has been ignoring him. Whenever G tried to talk to him (to explain himself) the boy would just cut him off with some lame excuse. It was sad. The worse part was that G was a little bit happy that Tsunayoshi was not bringing it up. Hopefully by the end of week Tsunayoshi will forget all about it. G rather that then face rejection. He rather anything then face the hard fact that Tsunayoshi and him will never be together.

And then there was the possibility that Tsunayoshi thought that his love was strictly platonic.

"G." Tsunayoshi face popped up from the corner of the living room and zoomed on G. Apparently the boy was looking for him.

"Did something happen with Gokudera?" G asked. It had to be something with Gokudera. Why else would Tsunayoshi be looking for him?

Tsuna shook his head. Now that G took a good look at him, he appeared as if he was going somewhere. "G, do you remember that lady I told you about a few days ago?"

Lady? "the creepy one you met that said she could sense me?"

The boy nodded. "I'm going to visit her. Maybe she might know what to do to help Gokudera. I need you to watch him while I'm gone."

That's it. G could do that. "Okay." G smiled. "You didn't even have to ask me. I would of done it anyways. "

Tsunayoshi just started at him a couple of seconds before nodding his head and ran out the door.

The minute the door closed, a thought hit G. Now that Tsunayoshi was gone maybe now he could get time alone with Gokudera and find some way to wake him up. Maybe there was something he was missing or just wasn't seeing. Who knows. Maybe his powers might go off by themselves.

G walked into Tsunayoshi's room. There Gokudera was; laying there just as he has been for the past three days. His body was so still that anybody who did not see him breathing would quickly assume that he was dead. G took a seat next to Gokudera and smashed their heads together.

"He really is cold." G pulled his head back up. Gokudera wasn't as cold as the first day (G was thankful for that), but he was still colder than what a normal human was suppose to be. Maybe it was because of G that Gokudera was even alive in the first place. G pulled back a piece of hair that had fallen on the boy's face.

Gokudera kind of looked like him when he was around his age to the point it was almost sickening. He wondered if Tsunayoshi ever thought that whenever he saw Gokudera. G sighed. "It's not that it matter anyways." he flatten his hands of Gokudera's chest. " Wake up, hear me? Don't you know that your precious Tsunayoshi is killing himself worried about you."

Suddenly an outline of light started circling Gokudera's body.

"What the- Wake up boy! Wake up!" G did not understand what was happening. To tell the truth, this was starting to look like something out of a horror movie. He violently started shaking Gokudera; hoping that if the boy woke up the light around him would go away.

"Wake up!"

.

.

.

.

.

G rubbed his eyes. When did he fall asleep and more importantly, why did he feel so tired? All he could remember was that glowing light around Gokudera then everything turned black. He looked up. It was Tsunayoshi's ceiling, so that meant G was still in the bedroom.

Yawning, G sat up and stretched his arms. "How long was I-" G put his hand on his mouth. That was definitely not his voice. This voice sounded so annoying, almost like-NO! G pulled a piece of his hair to his eyes.

Gray hair.

* * *

I actually updated early. I would feel so proud of myself if I didn't think that this chapter was so rush. Maybe when I have time one day I'll rewrite it. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter


	11. Life Together Pt 5

Ghostly Encounter

Life Together Part 5

Tsuna slammed the front door shut. His eye's gaze stayed on the door knob where his hand was still held. He put his other hand on his chest and took a deep breath.

It has been a few days since Gokudera fell unconscious. Truly, his friend was showing no signs of improving. Gokudera would lay in that same spot in the bed without moving a finger. Gokudera's body temperature had turn relatively normal, but he was getting paler. Way paler than he usually was. Tsuna was not a doctor or anything, but he knew that was not a good thing. Gokudera was basically a breathing corpse.

At first Tsuna wanted to spend Gokudera to a hospital. But what could he tell the doctors? Trying to explain that his best friend is in a coma because of some supernatural powers would only land Tsuna in some mental place. That is not even saying that he could see and lived with a ghost.

Tsuna started jogging down the sidewalk. His next bet was to find that creepy lady he met in the alley. She was able to sense G, so she might know what to do with Gokudera. The lady might even have a cure. Tsuna did not know what he would do if Gokudera died on him.

A few people pasted him by. Tsuna was honestly shock when he saw them. He has been in his house for three days taking care of Gokudera. In those three days, he had felt like he had accessed another world. A world where G, Gokudera, and him were the only inhabitants. Surprisingly no body knocked on their door or called. Tsuna's boss knew that he was going to be out for the week. Yamamoto was probably doing his own thing. And Hibari...

Hibari.

Tsuna shook his head a she increased his pace a little. Hibari has not tried to contact him since that message he sent. Sorry? Tsuna wanted badly to talked to Hibari now. He wanted to tell Hibari that there was really no reason for him to apologize. Tsuna was the one being...well...a herbivore. He knew that Hibari was probably worried. He was probably terrorizing his students right now just to hide the fact that he was worried.

After a couple of minutes, Tsuna was out of breath, but he was close. His lips widened at the thought that he was close to helping Gokudera. Nothing could stop him now. Nothing could scare him this time. Tsuna counted every building he walked passed. He also looked around. Hardly no one was walking around this part of town. It was like a ghost town all of sudden. Tsuna slapped himself on the head. There was no time to be worrying about other people.

When Tsuna reach the alley and saw that wooden house, he almost could not believe it. It was right in the same position where he left it. Honestly, there was a small part of him that thought it was going to be like in the movies. The ones where you find this creepy person but the minutes you turn around, they are gone.

He watched to much television.

The lady sat on the stairs, fanning herself with a small paper fan. It was not even hot outside. She did not even acknowledge Tsuna's presence as he walked close to her.

"Excuse me." Tsuna said. "Miss?"

The lady looked at Tsuna. "How can I help you boy?"

"HIEE!" There was something in her eyes that scared Tsuna. No! He was not going to get scared. "I-It's me. The guy form a couple days ago."

"The one with the ghost?"

Tsuna blinked. "Ghost? G- yeah. That's me!"

She stopped fanning herself. "So what do you want, ghost boy."

Was it him or was she kind of different today? "I have this friend- he's not my ghost friend-, and he is now in a coma." Tsuna hope he was making sense. "My ghost friend did something to him and now he's been in a coma for three days now."

"You are babbling now boy. I can't understand you. Do you want to get rid of your ghost?"

Get rid of G? "No! Do you know how to wake my other friend, Gokudera, up? I can't stand seeing him like this?! Please."

The lady put her hand on Tsuna's shoulder. He had to wonder when did she get so close to him. Tsuna looked up to see that he was already close to the front door. This whole time he must of was steadying getting close to the house.

"Boy," The lady started. "You come here with no 'hello or 'good afternoon' demanding me to help your friend. Does that not seem rude?"

Suddenly Tsuna felt a cold chill pass him by. "I-I'm sorry ."

The lady smiled. It was kind of weird and warm to Tsuna. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help your friend. There is nothing wrong with him to begin with."

Tsuna stopped the lady;s hand away from his shoulder and took a few steps back. This lady could not be serious. Nothing was wrong with Gokudera?! "How can you say that when you haven't even seen him yet?!"

The lady waved her hand in the air. "He'll wake up when he wants to, so stop worrying about him. But what I really want to talk about is that ghost friend of yours."

It seemed like her eyes glowed for a second. Tsuna could not take it anymore. He will find someone else to help Gokudera. "Uh...excuse me!" Tsuna turned around and ran away. He ran hoping she would not follow him.

It felt like last time that night. Once, Tsuna was running away from the creepy lady like she was some monster. Well, now that thought about it, she could be one. The way her eyes glowed just was not normal. It was scary.

Tsuna must of ran for ten minutes straight ( or at least if felt like it). His chest was burning up and his lungs must of wanted to slap him. He never ran so much until today. Tsuna looked back behind him.

At least he was from away from that lady.

If she was not going to help him, he was going to save Gokudera by himself.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari standing right in front of him. His boyfriend was wearing a simple black slacks and a white blouse. That meant he did not go to work today.

Oh great.

* * *

G stared himself in the bathroom mirror. He pinched his(?) cheeks. He rolled his hair(?) with one of his fingers(?).

No matter how G looked at it, he had somehow entered Gokudera's body. Especially the fact that he was hosting someone's body. At least he knew a hundred percent now that he had ghostly superpowers.

"What would Tsunayo-" G quickly covered his mouth and then sighed. At least he kept his voice. He would hate to of had Gokudera's voice too, but what would Tsunayoshi think of this when he came home? G trapped inside Gokudera's body. He would probably freak out, but at least he would be happy that Gokudera was not dying.

Yeah.

G touched his chest. He really did not understand completely, but he could sense Gokudera presence was still inside this body. And this would be the perfect chance to help him to.

He did not want to though. This was his only chance.

G stepped out the bathroom and to the front door. After so many years of being stuck in this house, he would finally be free! Even if it was for a few minutes, G did not car. He finally was alone to go outside. He was going to see the world in his own eyes.

G spread his hands out and felt the door. He took another deep breath before reaching for the door knob and pulled the front door open.

It was sunny outside. Just like he remembered it being. A few people were walking around. One man was briskly walking with his phone in his ear. Another was pushing her baby in a stroller. An old woman nodded her head at G as a sign of greeting. G did not answer her though.

It felt so weird to see people who could see you back.

* * *

Everything was so peacefully awkward. The whole house was silent. Tsuna sat on his knees and leaned his arms on the small wooden table planted in the middle of the room.

The side doors were pushed to the side; giving a view of Hibari's beautiful small garden and fish pound. Tsuna remembered the first time he ever came to Hibari's house. He was shocked at how old-fashioned it was. Hibari was from a traditional family so that was to be expected, but still, it amazed him. It made him feel special.

Now Tsuna was here again and all Tsuna wanted to do was run away.

He wanted to talk to Hibari and straighten things out between them, but not now. Tsuna was not ready yet. Especially with Gokudera condition and everything. What was he going to say? How was he going to explain what had happen when Tsuna could not really understand himself. The whole walk here they did not say anything to each other. Hibari wanted to talk to him. At his home where Tsuna could not easily 'run away'.

Tsuna watched as Hi-bird, Hibari's small pet bird, slept on the top of the bookshelf on the other side of the room. He wished he could be that calm. Tsuna hoped that Hibari would hurry up. He had to get home soon and take care of Gokudera.

As if he read Tsuna's mind, two seconds later Hibari came in the room .He had switched his slacks and blouse for a navy blue kimono. He stared at Tsuna the whole time he walked, like he was daring Tsuna to run away. He folded his arms across his chest and sat across from Tsuna.

Tsuna looked down at the spotless floor and started playing with his fingers. "Um, Kyoya." It was so awkward. He could not tell if Hibari was mad at him or was just being his regular self. "I know I been missing work lately, but I promise I'll be back by next week."

"That's good." Hibari was still looking straight at him. "I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

Tsuna started rubbing the back of his head. "That night, at our date, I was not feeling well and-"

"I'm not letting you leave me."

Huh? Tsuna arms felt to his sides. Did Hibari really think what he was going to break up with him? Sure Tsuna has been ignoring him for the last couple of days, but that was because...because..because Gokudera was sick.

"Kyoya, I'm not breaking up with you." Tsuna forced himself to let out a laugh. "I been sick lately that's all. Besides Reborn would kill me if I suddenly left you."

That was all a lie, but he hoped Hibari would believe it.

"You're lying to me Tsunayoshi." Hibari said as his eyes narrowed.

Tsuna flinched and almost fell unto the floor. Hibari already could tell he was lying and that caused him to get angrier. " I'm not lying! I am really sick."

"You look healthy to me."

"That's because I been taking medicine."

"Tsunayoshi, stop it." Hibari stood up. "I'll stop asking you to move in with me."

Tsuna backed away as Hibari took a step closer to him. Tsuna was getting nervous and kind of worried at what Hibari was about to do. "Kyoya?"

"I'll stop bothering-" Hibari bent down right in front of Tsuna. "with everything, so-" Hibari grabbed each side of Tsuna's face with his hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

To be continued in the next chapter

* * *

This chapter was really suppose to be longer than this, but it would of taken me an extra week or two just to find time to type it all. Between classes, homework, and work, I hardly have time to do anything.


	12. Life Together Pt 6

Ghostly Encounter

Life Together Part 6

Tsuna could feel Hibari's warm breath blowing on his face as their lips parted slowly. Hibari's hands cupped the back of Tsuna's head to pull him back into the kiss. For a couple of seconds he felt in heaven. It was like sweet candy.

It has been so long since Tsuna really kissed Hibari that he had forgotten how it could make him feel. It was confronting. Tsuna wanted to stay just like this, but then a picture of a comatose Gokudera and a heart broken G flashed through his head.

That was when Tsuna pushed Hibari away.

A small amount of saliva dripped down his chin. He could not do this. Tsuna slapped himself. Why was it every time he was around Hibari he felt like he was something wrong? He thought he could get through this now. But no. This was Hibari Kyoya; the man he has been dating for a couple of years now. Tsuna's first boyfriend. Tsuna's first kiss. The person Tsuna lost his virginity to. What was wrong with him suddenly?

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari says his name. It did not sound like he was mad, but Tsuna kind of wanted him to be,

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said as he looked down as the floor. His eyes were getting watery. "I love you and.. and...I don't want to breakup with you. But... but." He wiped his tears. "Lot of things been happening in my life lately. Things that I can't exactly tell you."

" I understand."

Tsuna's head popped up. He looked over at Hibari. "You understand"

"Take time to fix whatever is bothering you." Hibari paused and sighed. "But you're coming back to me when you are finish. Don't take long though."

Tear drops fell all the way down his neck, wetting parts of his shirt. Tsuna could not believe what Hibari was saying. Hibari was just letting him go, just like that. He felt so guilty. But he had to do this. He could not continue letting Hibari hurt like this. Cutting him off, not coming to work, and not answering his calls. It was pathetic.

Tsuna got up on his feet. He wiped his wet eyes one more time before letting out a big smile at Hibari. "Thank you Kyoya." Tsuna pointed at the door and let out a nervous chuckle. " I should be getting home now."

"Do whatever you like." Hibari said as he continued to just stare at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded his head before walking towards the exit. He kept expecting Hibari to just pull his arm at any second and knock him hard on the floor. He expected Hibari to put cuffs on his hands and lock him up so he could never leave. But Hibari did not do any of that. He simply watched Tsuna's back until the boy was completely out of the room.

He was out of Hibari's house in less than two minutes. He stopped and looked back. "I wonder if I did the right thing."

And then he slapped himself on the cheek.

Tsuna was doing the right thing and he knew it. Now all he had to do was go home and try to find someone else to help Gokudera. Easy. Tsuna continued walking straight. " G is probably worried about me." He has been gone for a long time. Maybe G was hungry? Wait- ghost could not eat...well they could, but did not need to. Maybe he should buy G something as a-

Tsuna stopped and turned around. There right in front of him stood in bright pastel colors 'Rockin Donuts'. Then a breeze pasted through Tsuna.

Donuts. Sweets. Sweet things made anyone feel better. Plus he was sure G would enjoy them. Tsuna took a deep breath and walked into the donuts shop. The bell on top the door rang and he could feel every step his shes made. The place was empty and Tsuna was surprised why. He looked at all the different flavors and fillings of donuts all out in display. He smiled.

In the end Tsuna brought a dozen of donuts. Some glaze, others were jelly filled, and only three were chocolate.

"I hope G likes these." Tsuna stared at the box. Now that he thought about it, he never saw G eat donuts . Did donuts exist when G was still alive? He should look that up when he got home.

His mind was clouded with numerous thoughts, and before he knew it, Tsuna was just a block away from his house. He knew it had taken him probably thirty minutes, but it felt like five. He had somehow eaten three donuts by himself without noticing also. Tsuna just laughed at himself. He could see G now, worried like no return-

"Gokudera!"

Tsuna dropped the bag of donuts. His mouth was wide open. There in front of his house was Gokudera sitting comfy on the porch with Uri sleeping on his lap. His friend had this warm look on his face as Tsuna watched him gaze at the sky.

"Gokudera." Before Tsuna knew it, his legs had taken over and started running towards Gokudera. This had to be a miracle. A sign up from above that things were going to be alright. Gokudera was up. Gokudera was smiling.

"Gokudera!"

Gokudera's smile turned into a confused snarl as he slowly turned his head towards Tsuna's direction. "Good evening Tsunayoshi." Gokudera wrapped Uri in his arms and stood up. " I see you're finally back."

"Yeah. Wait-" Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. "Tsunayoshi?" Gokudera never called him that. There was something wrong with this Gokudera. His demeanor was different. His way of speaking was different. His voice was different. It almost sounded like G's voice. Wait!

Tsuna pointed a finger at the Gokudera. "G?!"

"I'm surprised to see you were able to figure it out so quickly." Gokudera tilt his head slightly to the right and smiled. "Tsunayoshi."

"G!" Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. He took a step back. "G, but how? Why? This doesn't make sense at all."

"I don't understand it either, but somehow I"m in Gokudera's body."

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. "In Gokudera's...Don't tell me he's dead? You couldn't. There's no way." Tsuna wanted to bang his head on the nearest brick wall.

G reached his right arm out to touch Tsuna's shoulder. "He's not dead." He pointed at his chest. "I can still feel him. Tsunayoshi don't you think that this some kind of blessing."

Tsuna put his hand over his chest and let out a sigh. He was so happy to know that Gokudera was not dead yet. Now all he had to do was get them separated. "Let's go inside G. So we won't cause a commotion."

G nodded. "That seems right at the moment."

Tsuna watched as G took one last look at the sky before following Tsuna inside the house.

This was serious. Very serious. Maybe the gods just hated him. Now on top of helping Gokudera, he had to get G out of Gokudera's body. How did that happen anyway? Did Gokudera's body to some vacuum and suck G up? He was just gone for maybe an hour or more. This was really looking like something out of a television show.

"Tsunayoshi." G walked in front Tsuna and padded his shoulders. He was smiling...well it was technically Gokudera's smile but it was still G. "Since I'm like this how about we take this chance to spend the day together."

"But we always spend time together." Tsuna said as he blinked his eyes looking at G. "Besides I need to-"

"I mean like going out. Going to a movie. Get something to eat." G pulled Tsuna closer so their bodies were only inches apart. "Just the two of us."

Tsuna did not understand G was getting at. It was always the two of them anyways. They were roommates! Tsuna turned his focus on the floor so that he and G were not making eye contact. "We can sit down and watch a movie on TV later. I think we have popcorn-"

"You're not getting me." G pulled Tsuna until they were neck and neck; though G (Gokudera) was still a little taller. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna. "I love you. I have always loved you."

"You're not serious-"

"I think someone up above is finally giving me a break. This finally is our time to do something as a couple."

Love? Love? "G?" Tsuna placed both his hands on G (Gokudera's) chest and slowing pushed him back. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Tsunayoshi." G straighten his shirt. "I been feeling this way since the moment I first saw you."

"Can we just forget all of this and focus on Gokudera?" Tsuna said.

"I don't want to forget though."

"I'm going in my room!" Tsuna yelled. He bowled up his fist. "Don't follow me."

**~~GhostlyEncounter~~GhostlyEncounter~~**

Everything looked so gray. It was such a melancholic place that Gokudera could not help getting teary eyed/ This place -if you want to call it that- just possessed a sad aura all around it. The scenery was like the reminiscent of southern Italy...but older looking.

There was no people in sight. It was an absolute ghost town. Gokudera had been walking through the town for almost an hour now, but nothing was changing at all. Had he been walking in a complete circle this whole time? No. He had to get out of this place.

" I need to get to the tenth side."

Suddenly there was a loud boom noise. Thunder? Gokudera stopped and raised his head up. Rain drops started rushing dorm from the sky; darkening the place even more.

"Now I'm all wet!" Gokudera turned right and ran inside the nearest building. He didn't care if this was someone's home. He did not need to get any more wet than needed. He could not go to tenth with a cold.

Gokudera put his hand on the door and slightly pushed it open."Is someone here?" Inside there was about seven small tables with chairs. On the other side was a counter that separated the table from the rest of the room. Gokudera guessed that this place use to be a bar or some dinner, but he could not know for sure.

"Oh well." The only thing he could do was wait until the rain stopped so he could continue lookin-

"WAHHH!"

Gokudera jumped at the sudden sound. He quickly ran outside as quickly as he ran in to the source of the sound. "Is anyone out there?"

"Don't cry Giotto. You're going to be okay."

In the middle of the street , out in all the rain, were two little boys who could be no older than eight. The boy crying had blonde spiky hair very similar to the tenth. The other ,who had his arms wrapped around the blonde boy, had red hair.

Gokudera ran towards them.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Think of it as a New Year's Present.

**Ghostly Encounter will be ending in 3 to 4 more chapters. To tell the truth, I have kind of lost interest in this story so I want to end it quickly I blame this partially on the fact that I not into KHR as much as I use to be. I rather it end on a good and happy note than continue to drag it out for my readers. I'm not going to be like some writers and never return to their stories just because they lost interest in it. Hopefuly by March Ghostly Encounter will be done with.**


	13. Life Together Pt 7

Ghostly Encounter

Life Together Part 7

He could hear G banging; practically begging him to come out of his room.

But Tsuna was not going to

Tsuna curled up into a little ball and covered each war with the palm of his hands. His tears were starting to were starting to wet a small portion of his sheets. His stomach was yelling at him as he remember that abandoned box of donuts.

But Tsuna did not care.

He tried not to care. What was he suppose to do now? What was he suppose to say now? Tsuna closed his eyes. Maybe if he kept them shut close long enough he would instantly fall into a deep sleep. This whole day has been a complete disaster and Tsuna was sure it was not going to get any better. The only thing needed now to top it off was for it to start thundering.

Bang. Bang.

It was not working.

"Tsunayoshi I'm sorry." He could hear G -in Gokudera's body- voice against the door. " I didn't know that my feelings would affect you so much."

Tsuna was did not respond. He was not going to.

"I just- I..I been having these feelings for you since I first saw you. Before...before we even officially met. " He could hear G chuckle. "This whole time we were living together I wanted to be with you. I wanted to...I wanted to-"

Tsuna covered his face with a pillow. His tears were getting heavier.

G was crying too. Tsuna could hear it from the whimpering of his voice. " I want to hold you and kiss you like Hibari does. I want to go places around the city like you and your friends do. Everyday I have wanted to just grab you and scream out my feelings. But..But.." There was another bang on the door. "But I couldn't."

"G." Tsuna whispered softly to himself. He slowly slide the pillows off of his face. This was hurting him. The pain in his chest was becoming greater at every word G said. He had cried for so long that he could feel his whole face getting red.

" I could never tell you. I was dead and you weren't. We could never be together no matter how much I tried. I don't want to take Gokudera's body." He let out another chuckle. "Who would want his body anyways."

"G I'm-"

" I had this stupid thought that maybe we could be together if I was able to got outside, but it was stupid. I don't want to see you hurting like this. So please open the door. Forget everything I said. Forget this whole day if you feel like it."

If only he could. Tsuna wanted to open that door. He really wanted to, but he did not want to see G's -not Gokudera's face right now. He knew it would be better if they both did not see each other for awhile.

G stayed standing by Tsuna's door for a full twelve minutes before leaving Tsuna to continue to cry alone. Tsuna knew that if G really wanted to, he could just walk through the door. G knew that too, but there must have been a part of him that really did not want to see Tsuna either; despite what he just said.

Tsuna held his right hand in the air. What exactly did he feel for G? They were friends. They have been roommates for almost two years now. Was that all though? Could he ever have a relationship with G? Could things work out for them?

"_Herbivore." _

Tsuna shook his head. There was Hibari he still had to think about. Even though they are apart now, Tsuna still loves Hibari and he knew that would never change. But what about G?

What would Reborn say about this?

"Reborn." Tsuna quickly sat up. He reached for his phone. The second it was unlock Tsuna went for Reborn's name. Reborn would tell him what to do. He always did whenever something was worry Tsuna.

.

But where would he start? Should he tell Reborn that Hibari and him were taking a break in their relationship? Reborn would just get mad at him and give-

"How may I help you, my idiot former student?"

"Reborn." It felt so weird hearing his voice.

He could hear Reborn laughing on the other end. "Since you hardly call your favorite tutor anymore, I'm gonna guess that you need help on something.

_Your my only tutor_. "I don't know what to do Reborn."

"And I don't understand what you are saying so I guess were even."

That was Reborn way of saying _elaborate_. Tsuna sighed "Hibari and I are on a break.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." Tsuna said as he laid back down on his bed. He suddenly realize how weird it was to lay on his own bed. "But sometimes I wish he did though. Maybe things would be easier then."

"Tsunayoshi explain."

" I have this friend who...who.." Could he say it. "He recently told me he loved me."

"And?"

"And? Reborn I don't know what to do." Tsuna kicked his feet in the air. "I don't know what to do. This person is one of my best friends. How can I even look at him now without thinking 'Hey, he's in love with me' every second? It hurts me at just the thought of him feeling this way for me."

"I see." He heard Reborn making a deep sigh over the phone. "Are you in love with this person also my idiot student?"

Tsuna felt his grip on his phone losing as it slide down the bed. He felt his body freeze up as he stared at the ceiling. Was he in love with G? That thought truly never crossed Tsuna's mind. But he had Hibari. Tsuna couldn't fall for anyone but Hibari. Hibari was his world. Tsuna has been with Hibari Kyoya before he ever met G.

Suddenly images of G started shooting through his mind. Memories of the time they spent together. Then his chest started hurting again.

No. He loved no one as much as he loved Hibari. But still...

Tsuna reached for his phone and put it back to his ear. "Reborn, what am I suppose to do?"

He heard Reborn sigh for the third time.

~~~GhostlyEncounter~~~

G laid down across the sofa. His hands were folded on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. Before he knew it he was counting the small bumps at the top.

Tsunayoshi did not leave his room at all; not even to use the bathroom. G heard a few sounds coming out he room, but he did not dare bother Tsunayoshi again. If Tsunayoshi ignoring him was the punishment for his sins then G would gladly accept them.

He was still in Gokudera's body. After awhile G had gotten use to the body. He really did not want Gokudera's body though. He really didn't, but there was something that was stopping G from leaving the body. Maybe it was because he knew this could be his last chance he would have at going to the outside world.

It was times like this that made G wish he could just disappear. He had probably messed up his relationship with Tsunayoshi forever. The boy would probably move to live with his parents again. Or _Hibari_. Anything was possible now. G was sure his life was about to get worse. He was going to be alone again.

"G?"

G unfolded his hands and place them over his face. If he could kill himself again, he would.

"G!"

Something touched G's right led and caused him to jump up. There Tsunayoshi was, leaning down while smiling that pretty cute smile directly at him.

"Is this a dream?" It had to be. Why else would Tsunayoshi be here? Was G this obsess that he was seeing illusions of the boy? G grabbed onto the boy, knocking them both down to the floor.

"G!" Tsunayoshi screamed his name as he tried to wiggle out of G's hold. So he was not some illusion.

"Do you want to go out today? We can go get something to eat." Tsunayoshi was trying to get away from his hold. "And catch a movie."

G stared into the boys' eyes. "Are you serious?" This could not be true. Tsunayoshi should still be in his room thinking how horrible a person G was. Now G was for certain he was in a dream.

Tsunayoshi shook his head and stared straight back into G's eyes -which were really Gokudera's- "But promise you will leave Gokudera's body afterward okay."

" I promise." G said. Maybe life decided to be nice to him for one day. For all he knew Tsunayoshi could revert to how he was yesterday any time from now.

"Now get off of me!" Tsunayoshi started wiggling beneath him again. " I want to take a bath before we leave."

~~~~GhostlyEncounter~~GhostlyEncounter~~~

The blonde haired boy was named Giotto.

The red haired boy was named G. Nothing else; just G.

The three of them sat at a table in the diner. Gokudera folded his arms and snarled as he looked at the two boys. He hated being around kids; they were so annoying. Gokudera also did not know what to say without making kids cry or scream.

The blonde haired kid, Giotto, rocked himself in his chair as he solely looked at the palm of his own hands. Gokudera could tell the boy was trying his best not to cry and he was actually thankful for that. He did not know how to handle crying people.

The red haired kid, G kept a careful watch on his friend. He would focus his attention slowly on Giotto, then turn at Gokudera for a quick second. Did he honestly think Gokudera wanted to hurt them? Nope. No way.

"So you two." Gokudera started. " Live in this town?"

"Yes." G said though his focus still did not leave his friend though. Giotto only nodded his head as a yes.

"Where is everyone else?"

That was when both boys just seemed to stop. There was a quick look of terror on their face which turned to confusion. They both finally looked at Gokudera, but only G talked. "What are you talking about. Everyone is here."

"This town is completely deserted."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Are you blind?"

That was it. Gokudera unfolded his arms and slammed his hands hard on the table. The G brat was definitely getting on his nerves now. Who did he think he was? Gokudera was not blind and he clearly saw that the three of them were the only people in this town. "Listen here kid-"

"No one else matters." G said as he looked down at the floor.

"Huh?" Gokudera stood up.

"No one else matters as long as Giotto is with me."

* * *

_To be continued in next chapter_


End file.
